


Date

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Prequel of a Sort, Referenced attempted rape, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You honestly never expected him to ask you out.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 18, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I’m alive! Posts are coming so slowly… It’s a combination of low inspiration and trying to focus on real life. But I’m back with more Trust verse. I’ve got a few fics (including this one) exploring Nixe, N, and Leo as teens/young adults in the works. Will I ever let this verse go? One day… until then, I hope you guys continue to enjoy Trust…

“It’s odd to see you without Leo,” N’s voice caught you off guard. You looked up from your phone, wide eyed. He grinned down at you from where he was standing across the table.

“I just finished a meeting with a client,” you explained shortly, stealing your expression quickly.

“Sounds like something one of my girls would say,” N teased lightly, his eyes crinkling in a way that suggested he thought his joke was funny.

“They’re not _your_ girls,” you shot him down dryly.

“ _Yet_ ,” N challenged. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, sitting back in your chair. “Mind if I join you?”

“Only if you apologize for your crass joke,” you answered.

“Sorry for making a comparison like that,” N apologized, his smile dampening enough to let you know he was serious. You nodded to the chair across from you and N pulled it out to sit down.

“So what are you doing in this part of town?” you asked as N settled across from you. N had recently started picking up more work from his father and meeting up with him had become harder. It was odd to see him in broad daylight.

“I was headed back to my motel after dropping something off with Ken,” N answered easily. “Then I spotted you in the coffee shop window sitting all alone, so I thought I’d join you. You’re certainly ballsy doing business in plain sight.”

“Makes it harder for them to drag me off or cause a scene if things don’t go their way,” you explained, keeping your tone level and empty of emotion. N’s smile dropped off his lips and his eyes searched yours.

“That’s smart,” N mumbled. “How–how are you doing lately?” You fought off a frown. He was thinking about what had happened to you a few months ago, you could tell by the look in his eyes.

“Business is going well and it feels like I have more enemies than ever, but I consider that a good thing,” you answered, reaching for your cooling cup of coffee. You knew that wasn’t the answer he was looking for, knew that he wanted to make sure you were dealing with the attempted rape well, but you didn’t want to have those conversations with him. “Leo’s been a bit overprotective, but I’m making sure he isn’t skipping out on work just because of me. How about you? How have you been?” You raised your cup to your lips as you waited for him to answer.

“I’m doing fine. The work isn’t too hard,” N said, smiling down at the table a bit bashfully. He lifted his gaze to meet yours. “Actually, I was wondering, are you working this Friday?” N asked, leaning across the table. The sudden subject change threw you off and you blinked at him three times before your mind caught up with what he was asking.

“Not unless something comes up, why?” you answered.

“You’ve seemed really tense lately. It’d probably be good to take a night off and just have fun, like normal teenagers,” N said. His eyes seemed to be searching yours, but you didn’t know what he was looking for. “We could go see a movie, maybe get dinner too,” he continued. You blinked at him.

“Leo and I have been pretty tense lately, and Leo _has_ been wanting to see that one movie about the penguins,” you mused, still a little caught off guard by N’s suggestion.

“Actually, I was hoping it could be just you and me,” N admitted, dropping his gaze to the table. You swallowed, fighting down a blush and wide eyed. “You know, like a, a date.” This couldn’t be happening. Date? You were half tempted to start looking for the flying pigs. After years of fighting down your feelings for him, of feeling like it’d never happen, N was _asking you out_. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. You swallowed again, trying to collect yourself.

“A date?” you parroted him. He looked up at you hopefully. You shook your head. “No.”

“No?” N repeated, expression melting into confusion. “Why not?”

“We already have a good friendship. There’s no need to fuck it up with sex,” you explained, believing it to your core. You were too emotionally invested in N to go through one of his whirlwind romances, to be his sexual flavor of the week. N searched your eyes, expression turning hurt.

“You think I’m asking you out just for sex,” N said, the hurt in his eyes leaking into his voice.

“Aren’t you? Every man that has asked me out over the last few months was only interested in me stepping on their balls, and it’s no secret that you prefer to fuck on the first date,” you fired calmly, puffing yourself up to look intimidating despite the roiling emotions in your stomach. N straightened up, narrowing his eyes. “We’ve known each other practically all our lives and I’ve heard you bragging practically every step of the way.”

“I’m attracted to you, but that’s not the only reason I’m asking you out. I know you better than any other girl I’ve been with. I’m not asking you half heartedly to scratch an itch. I know what I’m getting into,” N defended himself.

“No you don’t,” you sighed, looking away. “You have _no_ idea about that side of my life.” You looked back at him and pushed your chair away from the table. Standing up, you continued, “And I’m honestly not interested in playing out whatever fantasies you’ve developed from the rumors you’ve heard.”

“Nixe,” N called out to you, reaching across the table for your hand. You stepped out of his reach and turned away to leave the coffee shop. N followed you out onto the street, calling after you. You ignored him until he caught your shoulder and jerked you into an alley. You lashed out, jabbing him in the stomach with your elbow and turning to punch him in the face. He released you and backed up, one hand on his stomach and the other outstretched between you in a pacifying gesture.

“Pull something like that again and I’ll cut your balls off,” you hissed, backing away from him. Getting caught from behind still scared you even months after the attempted rape, and you didn’t appreciate that coming from someone you considered so important.

“I’m _better_ than that bastard,” N hissed back, obviously not liking the comparison you were making. “I don’t want to rape you, I just want to stay by your side.”

“Stay by my side?” you asked in disbelief, still on edge. “You’ve always _been_ by my side as a friend.” N straightened, bringing a hand up to cover his frustrated face.

“The level of friend isn’t _enough_. I can’t–” N choked, thoroughly frustrated. “I can’t be there for you like Leo is if I’m just a friend.” He dropped his hand back to his side and looked out at the street, sighing. You stayed quiet, searching his face in confusion for where he was going with this line of thought. “I get so _jealous_ watching you and Leo. I _know_ you aren’t dating, but the easy touches between you two and the way he held you after that bastard–” N broke off and swallowed, grimacing in anger. He shuffled a bit before meeting your gaze. Your breath hitched and you fought to keep your expression stony. “I want to be someone that you can rely on in any situation.”

“Leo… is like my other half,” you stated quietly. The relationship you had with Leo was special, something you knew no one else would be able to mimic–deeply emotionally intimate but not romantic.

“I know,” N murmured, tone sad. “That’s not what I want to be. I don’t even want to break you two apart.” He took a tentative step towards you. “I just… I just want to be with you, to give you things Leo can’t. To–to be what Leo can’t.” The physical, the romance, your mind filled in.

“You can’t satisfy me,” you warned quietly, fighting off the urge to back up as N took another few steps towards you. His persistence was intimidating. You had no idea if he’d been this persistent with any of the other girls he’d dated and the idea of stepping into a romantic relationship with N scared you _so_ much even though it had been something you’d wanted for years. It meant opening doors to weaknesses you’d been trying to hide deep within yourself and possibly losing someone important to you if it didn’t work out–and it not working out seemed like the most likely outcome. N had always come off as fairly _vanilla,_ as someone that chased after traditional relationship roles. Those weren’t things you could give him. You couldn’t even promise stability because of your status as a candidate for next leader.

“We won’t know that until we try,” N countered, stilling. He tentatively reached out and took your hands in his, keeping his grip gentle so you could easily pull away. “I’ll try my best to satisfy you in every way I can. We can explore slowly, I’m not in a rush.”

“I won’t stop using sex as a negotiation tactic,” you said firmly. N searched your eyes for a few seconds.

“I understand that. It would be difficult for me to stop too,” N said carefully. It was your turn to search his eyes in confusion. He smiled sheepishly, flushing a bit. “It, uh, it’s something I do with contacts on rare occasions. And I’ve helped test a few of the new porn actresses…”

“You got back into porn,” you stated. It shouldn’t have caught you as off guard as it had considering he’d eventually be overseeing the business. N nodded, holding your gaze.

“Work is work. What I do there is emotionally empty,” N explained. You continued to stare at him, keeping your expression neutral. You understood that mentality well, felt the same way he did about that sex. However, work and personal relationships within the group couldn’t remain separate forever, not when you were a candidate for leader of VIXX.

“And what about when things get tense with the succession of the group?” you asked. “Things will get bloody sooner or later.”

“I’ve always been on your side and that’s not going to change. I don’t like Tiger or Ax, and Yoonho-hyungnim wouldn’t be a good leader,” N reassured you, listing off the other, much higher ranking candidates.

“You talk big,” you said, sharpening your gaze. Anyone that made that many promises was bound to break them eventually.

“You know I don’t talk big unless I think I can back it up,” N said, a hint of a smile on his lips. You searched his eyes for any sign that he was just bluffing to get at you. When you couldn’t find any, you relaxed.

“You better live up to your promises then,” you said, squeezing his hands back, your heart rate picking up in anticipation. N’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“So you’ll go on a date with me?” N asked, a stupid grin overtaking his lips as relief washed over him.

“You better pick a good movie,” you warned, a smirk tugging at the corner of your mouth.

“You’ll go out with me,” N repeated, tone excited and a whimsical look in his eyes. He stepped closer to you, grinning down at you. “Don’t worry about the movie or dinner, or anything. I’ll make sure everything is–” he started rambling, but you leaned up and caught his lips in a shallow, short kiss. He stopped talking immediately, too stunned to even try to kiss back.

“Pick me up at six,” you instructed as you pulled away from him completely. His eyes followed you, still slightly dazed looking. “I’ll convince Leo to stay at home,” you said as you turned away to leave the alley, your heart still pounding and your mind still not fully computing that this was reality.

“Friday at six! It’s a date!” N called to your back. A long overdue date.


End file.
